Three-dimensional (3D) modelling is a rapidly growing business, especially due to an increasing availability of 3D printers for domestic use.
Conventionally, 3D models are created using Computer-Aided Design (CAD) software. However, conventional CAD software are difficult to use, and can only be used by trained professionals.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for an easy to use and user-friendly way of creating a 3D model.